math_blocksfandomcom-20200214-history
Math Blocks: Journey to Laughterland
Math Blocks: Journey to Laughterland is a Movie from the Math Blocks franchise. Summary Three, a Math Block who loves to laugh and tell jokes. After one of her jokes backfires against Squar, another of the Blocks, Three runs away to find a place where others can appreciate her talents better. She discovers a town known as Laughterland, where laughter and humour are the order of the day, and soon becomes the area's "Queen". Unknown to the Block, a block named Sir Funnyman is using her that way in order to possess an important object called the Royal Sceptre. Plot The Math Blocks live in a cloud-filled land known as Numberland ("With All Your Heart"). One of the Blocks, Squar, is working on a rainbow carousel for the upcoming Math Block Fair. His fellow Math Blocks come by for a look; one of them, Three, loves telling jokes and making the other Math Blocks laugh. After they reluctantly agree to try the carousel, it goes out of control and sends them into the sky before crashing down. Squar feels even worse after Three tries to cheer him up with a joke on height restrictions, which the other Blocks find funny. Squar is not amused and even goes so far as to tell Three that if she doesn't understand that cheering up isn't making fun of, then maybe Three doesn't belong in Numberland. As a result, the Blocks take Squar to force him to make up Three. Reading from a note, Two realizes that Three has felt sorry for Squar and has gone in search of a place where her talents can be better appreciated. The other Blocks are worried about her fate; as they cannot hold their Fair without her, they decide to look for her regardless and bring her back to Numberland. Five of them— Two, Squar, Five, Ten and Septablock volunteer, while Tenny, Sester, Six, Four, Nine Jr., and Fourteen stay home to get ready for the fair. The day after she runs away ("Make Em Laugh"), Three hears circus music in the distance and strays from her camping spot to find out. Taking a seat on a bumper car, she embarks on a long ride which leads her to Laughterland, a town where humour is dominant ("In the Land of Laughterland"). The area's residents are astonished when he lands via parachute upon the town square; a girl called Cara tells him where he now is. Then a block named Sir Funnyman arrives at the scene and dubs Three the area's long-lost Queen (although Three insists otherwise). Funnyman actually placed the car within the woods so that he could begin to gain his own power; he tells that to his henchmen, a trio of blocks named Belly, Pen, and Lucky. Eventually, Three learns the hard way that "serious" is a very bad word in Laughterland. The Laughterland residents celebrate a "Laff-Fest" in her honour; Funnyman gives her a tour of the town and takes her to his Royal Palace, where Three learns of the last two Kings and is introduced to the Royal Sceptre. Stored in a vault within the voice-activated Royal Treasury, the sceptre holds the Royal Jewels of Laughterland, which Funnyman says are "the source of the magic power behind all the fun" there; only the queen is granted access. Three wants to look, but Funnyman tells her that a coronation is about to take place. He plans to take command of the sceptre, now in the hands of a slow, elderly block called Grand Old Laugh. At the coronation, Laughterland's new "queen" tells his audience two jokes to pass the time, before Grand Old Laugh proceeds to give her the sceptre. Meanwhile, the other Math Blocks find her belongings and take the same ride that she did. After they crash into the Royal Palace, Three is delighted to see them, but the Blocks are a bit puzzled over what she has become. They miss Three and want her to return to Three where she belongs. Thus, she must make a very difficult decision—to head back home with them, or remain Queen of Laughterland ("Here I'm a Queen") and no longer live with her fellow Math Blocks. She then announces that she will go home, but Sir Funnyman wants her to stay as queen. During the "Laff-Fest", Cara gives the sceptre to the new queen. Funnyman orders Belly, Pen, and Lucky to steal it when Three is not looking. He gets into the Treasury with it, unlocks the Royal Jewels, and escapes with this loot on a pink dirigible. As Squar is fixing his carousel, the other Blocks must use it to stop Funnyman. The machine spins onto the dirigible, bursting the balloon and sending it aground. When the Math Blocks come to Funnyman, he reveals his real name and homeland—Basil Ratbone, from the No Fun Atoll, whose inhabitants have lived through a "serious" modus operandi. He wanted the jewels so much to enliven his fellow residents that he planned on stealing them from Laughterland, and even pretended that Three's "tummy symbol" was the royal birthmark. Instead, the real one—a "smiley mouth"—was at the back of Cara's ears. The other Blocks open the chest to find a jack-in-the-box, and other toys, which Three assures them are the real magic jewels. Funnyman apologizes for his misdeeds, and soon all of Laughterland attends a coronation in which Cara becomes their Princess (though she is really more like a Queen). The Blocks promise to return to Laughterland some other day and ride home on the flying horses from their carousel. Category:Movies